Best Friends Forever
by Dr. Lauryl
Summary: Tomoyo reflects on her feelings for Sakura. Not so much Angsty as Contemplative. Sakura/ Syaoran.


I came up with this idea when I was listening to You Don't See Me from the Josie and The Pussycats soundtrack. This is kinda A/U, seeing as I haven't seen the end of the series yet. Oh, and for those who don't know, here's the name translation.  
  
D/C – I don't own CCS or CC. Sorry.  
  
Tomoyo = Madison  
  
Li-kun/Syaoran = Li Showron  
  
Yamazaki = Zach  
  
Naoko, Chiharu, Rika = Nikki, Chelsea, Rita  
  
Touya = Tori  
  
Yukito = Julien  
  
1 Best Friends Forever  
  
  
  
I told her she shouldn't cry; they'd see each other again. It's okay, I said, people grow up and they change. But inside I was thinking this was a good thing. Li-kun was the one who had taken her away from me. As we got older, they grew closer together, we grew farther apart and I hated him for it, never openly, though. How could I tell her that I didn't like him? My disposition had been polite and subtle since grade school; hers was always outgoing and a little clumsy. I hated Li-kun for taking her away, but I certainly didn't blame him. I said it myself when he left. People grow up and they change. But what I couldn't figure out is why she would choose him, an arrogant little boy over her best friend whom had always supported her through her endeavors. Now, as he was leaving, she came back to me to cry.  
  
It started in middle school. Well, if one were to get specific it started in our fourth year of school, when Li-kun came. Their rivalry was very intense for awhile: between catching cards, fighting with Touya or fighting for Yukito. Li-kun was so gullible that any one of Yamazaki's stories got to him. It was funny, even cute in the beginning, but their rivalry turned into comradeship. Even then it was fine; she was still my friend. Towards the later years of grade school, 7th, 8th grade, they started going out. This was what really started it. She started needing him more than she needed me. Throughout grade school I had clung on to the friendship we had shared. Sure, we hung around with Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, but in my eyes I only saw the fun-loving girl who had always been there. 8th grade moved into 9th and they were still going out. I joined the a/v club at the high school, but it had ceased to interest me. Filming was really only fun if she was starring in it, however, Li-kun had taken over that part of her life; and every other part to boot. She stayed around me less and less; her days revolved around going out with her beloved Li-kun and going home to do her homework. Even her other friends complained about it, but I was always too quiet and timid to do so. Afraid, I guess, that I would lose that one shred of friendship I thought I still had.  
  
This behavior went on for awhile, and finally, in our 10th grade year, I felt like I needed to draw attention to myself. I cut my hair to my chin. The beautiful, long black hair I had grown out for so long just so I could please my mother, and later my dear friend. One time, in 6th grade, I considered cutting it all off, and she said, no, please don't, I love your hair long. And I didn't. As I put the scissors up to my hair, I glanced at the picture my mother kept of Kinomoto Nadeshiko, her cousin. My mother had kept my hair long to mimic her lost beloved one, and now I would cut it off to try to get the attention of my own.  
  
I went to school the next day and she didn't notice. We didn't have any classes together, but even when we passed in the halls she didn't look up at me. The other girls were very shocked at my appearance, but I just went home and cried. Had we grown that far apart? Why didn't I notice it had gotten this bad? My heart was broken, and it was because of a boy. Li- kun of all people. I started feeling sickly after that. My appetite had died down, and Naoko, Chiharu and Rika noticed. They were so nice to me; I just didn't see their kindness. Even Yamazaki tried to cheer me up. I should've excepted their friendship with open arms, but I was so distressed over her.  
  
Finally, in 11th grade, my luck changed: Li-kun had to go back to China. The two of them had been together so consistently for the past four years that she hadn't realized she had little-or no- friends at all. One evening, she called me. I answered the phone, Hello?  
  
Hi, she said, It's Sakura.  
  
Hi, I said back. There was a moment of silence, and then she burst out crying.  
  
Syaoran's leaving, she managed through sobs.  
  
I know, I said calmly. What do you need?  
  
Will you go with me, she said, To the airport, please?  
  
I felt a wave of happiness sweep over me, but then realization struck. She just wants me there to say goodbye to Li-kun. I spoke up.  
  
Why are you calling me? I asked quite bluntly.  
  
You're my friend, she said sounding hurt. I couldn't, even after all of the pain she had brought me, leave her like this.  
  
Okay, yeah I'll go, I said. What time?  
  
We should leave in a half-hour, she said. Thank you, she added quietly. I knew she meant it. I put on a hat and grabbed the keys to my car. I'm leaving mom, I shouted. She responded, Okay!  
  
I went to pick up Sakura and her father answered the door. Daidouji- san, he said, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's your mother?  
  
Fine, I responded. Is Sakura here?  
  
Yes, he said. Let me get her.  
  
She promptly came to the door, wiping her eyes. She had been crying. I told her not to cry; they see each other again. Once we got to the airport, we met up with Li-kun. I was surprised to find that, in all of the years we had known each other, he finally acknowledged my presence with a Hey. I responded cordially and stood to the side as the two said their good-byes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Li-kun boarded the plane to Hong Kong, leaving Sakura with me. We sat down and she started crying on my shoulder.  
  
Why, she said almost rhetorically.  
  
It's okay, I said, People grow up and they change. You knew Li-kun would never be able to stay with you, you just weren't conscious of it. It'll be okay, though. Maybe you need a break.  
  
She nodded in agreement and then she looked up at me as if for the first time.  
  
You cut your hair, she said. I nodded.  
  
Last year, I said. Her face fell.  
  
I'm sorry, I've been a horrible friend. I was so obsessed with Syaoran that I completely forgot about the other important people in my life. Please forgive me, Tomoyo, this was a stupid thing for me to do. I really do love you, you've always watched out for me. Can we start over? Her look was with such sincerity that I started crying myself.  
  
Yes, I said. We can. Then she leaned over and did the thing that surprised me the most. She kissed my cheek and said, Let's go home. And we left holding hands like we were in fourth grade again. Best Friends Forever. 


End file.
